This invention relates to an especially accurate outdoors thermometer unit which may be easily read. The preferred embodiment herein illustrated has special utility for usage on the exterior of a vehicle. It should be understood, however, that neither the form of embodiment of the invention nor its application need be so limited and such is not intended.
Though making of thermometers is a very old and long established art, significant developments in this field have been few and far between, particularly in recent years. Most of the research in this industry has been concerned with visual appearance since this is a feature that more times than not will induce a purchase. In this last respect outdoor thermometers have had particular attention but while they have been produced in many interesting forms and with minor improvements in their mode of support and housing, it seems that little attention has been paid to their accuracy. The accuracy of those reasonably priced units which reach the average purchaser leaves much to be desired and it is oftentimes the nature and characteristic of a thermometer support or housing that contributes to inaccuracies in their readings.
A further negative characteristic of the common outdoor thermometer is that its mount or housing is so designed that it can inadvertently be easily broken.
It was to the solution of such problems as noted with respect to the common, relatively inexpensive thermometers that the efforts which resulted in the present invention were directed.